everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Armor
Lightning Armor '''is the son of the '''Knight in Shining Armor, the mightiest and bravest paladin of all the Ever After realm... at least is what he's said. No one, neither Milton Grimm, have ever seen this legendary character. Until the arrival of his heir in school, everybody thought that "knight in shining armor" was a generic epitome for the Charming clan. Lightning's abilities as fable-ous hero, however, are irrefutable. Created by Blitzknight. He's a Royal, but he apparently doesn't appreciate very much the company of his fellows... recently, many folks have seen him going around with the Rebels more and more often. Is he hiding something? Character Appearence Lightning is a pretty muscular and athletic boy; he has blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. Personality On the surface, Lightning is literally born to help the others (especially princesses, would say the Headmaster Grimm), is a good listener and he's ever ready to give a shoulder on which cry. Neverthless, there are too many shadows in his behaviour. He often suddenly disappears, sometimes even for all the day, he doesn't speak so much of his own and he tends to disagree with most of other Royals say. Tale (?) The Knight in Shining Armor is a fearless herald of justice, who travel from realm to realm to save people. Princesses, most of the time. Like that one who was kidnapped and locked in a castle by an evil dragon. The horrible beast fought the stalwart Knight and at last the hero killed it and freed the princess, who she could go back home. How does Lightning get into it? Nobody knows. Maybe his father married the princess after saved her from the dragon... maybe. Relationships Friends Despite his enigmatic nature, Lighting is sociable enough to have some good friend. Apple White is enchanted by how he perfectly incarnates the saving-damsels-hero figure; Daring Charming is also a worthy rival: the two often duel after the end of lessons. Having actually friends among the Royals, however Lightning way more often sympathizes with the Rebels: he plays chess with Salazar Grundy, he is amused by Greystoke Jr.'s idea about a super-paladins team and discusses with people like Raven Queen and even a misfit like Bheka Seeonee! All this wouldn't be so sospicious if Lightning demonstrates himself more involved to the Royal cause... 'Conflicts' Char Drako thinks he will be the unlucky dragon killed by Lightning, and for that he doesn't like the young knight very much. Family Pratically nothing is known about Lightning's parents. He never talks about his mother, and about his father he's just said how much heroic is. Pets He has no pet of his own. On the other hand, he goes along very well with the riding class' horses. Especially with the ones with darker colored coats. Outfits Basic He wears an indigo sleeveless hoodie, with the emblem of a rampant lion stitched on the heart zone, white shorts and sandals. On the wrists he has iron bracelets. Legacy Day He wears his personal shining armor, of course. Cobalt blue plume on the helmet, inlaid torso and shoulders and the lion emblem graven on the back of the left gauntlet. But he'll going to wear it next year. If the Royals-Rebels war will end with the first ones' victory, obviously. Lightning hasn't got a Getting Fairest outfit because often he spends nights to make a knight apprenticeship with All the King's Horses and All the King's Men. He sleeps during the day, in a time in agreement with Grimm, wearing the patrol uniform. Hat-tastic Party A golden coat of mail with a light blue overcoat with the effigy of a sleeping lion on it. Thronecoming He dresses in an azure and yellow wool coat with gussets cut, a blue cape attached to a lion face-shaped clip on the left shoulder, golden colored knee-high boots and iron gauntlets. Trivia *Someone speculates that the princess Lightning will have to save from the dragon will be Darling Charming. *His dueling style strongly resembles the one teached in Camelot. *His bracelets are magic: when Lightning crosses the wrists, they magically materialize his armor on him. *His birthday is unknown, but he claimed he's born under the sign of the ophiucus. This would mean his date of birth is included between November 30th and December 17th. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Blitzknight's Creations